Under World
by LiLy Mon'Roe
Summary: Sequel of Chrono Stone of Love, Yaoi XD! Taiyo found himself in the middle of nowhere, and then he saw someone. Who is he?
1. Kyou?

**Aoi: The sequel of Chrono Stone of Love is here! Hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 1: Kyousuke?**

_Where am I?_

The orange-blond looked around him. It was dark, or should we say pitch black. There was nothing, only the darkness surrounding him. He was wearing a white simple dress, wait- WHY was he wearing a dress anyway?

And He don't know this place, but he felt like he been here before. He didn't remember what happen before, how did he get here. But _how_ did he get here actually?

"Oh you're here already Taiyo-kun" A voice appeared behind him, it was near him at first then it fade away.

Taiyo turned around, and he saw a man in a white suit, wearing a hat. A black rose was on his right chest, it send a scary aura that made people stay away. Taiyo couldn't see the man's face, because the hat was titled. So the face wasn't shown, like Reborn! (Ha-ha sorry got addicted)

"Who are you?" The ex-captain of Arakumo asked in worried, he didn't know what's going and he's afraid of something bad. That is about to happen, as he flinched. Then he noticed something, as he stared at the ground. It turned into crimson red color, but his legs were frozen in one place.

_What's going on?_

"Don't try to hide, or run" The man walked towards him, with an evil grinned. Taiyo tried to step back, but he couldn't because his legs were frozen up. The boy looked away in worried and fear.

"What do you want?" Taiyo madden pushing the man away from him, but instead of feeling a normal human heart rate. He felt nothing, just the cold blood and pale skin. The skin was really cold, it felt like snow. The orange-blond shivered, he was worried before …

_Oh no …_

Now he's panicked, very indeed.

"Oi oi Taiyo, why so scared?" The other boy smiled, but it was in a furious way. Taiyo hesitated look up to saw the man's face, as his eyes widen. His jaw was dropped to the ground, speechless for a moment.

"Kyousuke?"

"Yes, and Welcome to Hell"

.

.

.

Silence passed through them, as none of them dared to open their mouth and spoke. The orange-blond slowly lifted up the other boy's hat, as the navy blue spike shows them off. The yellowish cat-like eyes looking the other boy with the cold YET calmed gaze.

"Are you surprise?" Kyousuke nuzzled the orange-blonde's smooth neck, making the other boy moaned slightly. But Taiyo quickly pushed the navy blue head away.

"What do you mean by hell?" Taiyou questioned in furious, as the ex-SEED raised his hands in surrender.

"You're dead"

_I'm dead?_

.

.

.

'WHAT, HE'S DEAD!?', the voice wasn't from Taiyo. It was from a screen behind him, as he turned slightly around. The screen showed what is happening on Earth, you could saw Tenma jumping around because of the news. And the others were trying to calm him down.

"It's Tenma" Kyousuke broke the ices that were holding the other boy back, letting him free from the cage. As Taiyo struggled a little because of the pain, he saw the painful look of Tenma. Poor the boy, he just lost his best friend. But for Taiyo who had never knew or notice,

_Poor Tenma …_

"Kyou, if I'm in hell then how did you get here?" The orange-blonde glared, pinching his cheek. Maybe this is just a dream; it would go away soon as he woke up. He's still pinching, but he stops as the pain increase.

"Ouch, that must hurt a lot" The ex-SEED touched the cheek that Taiyo pinched himself; the cold gave the orange-blonde shivered a little down to the spine.

_I hope this is not real, I hope this is just an insane dream. Please tell me is a dream. _

Kyousuke shook his head and patted the other's shoulder, "You're not dreaming, because this is the real hell." He covered the other bare shoulders with a blue warm blanket.

"Still, how did you get here?" Taiyo got mad, Kyousuke spanned but calmed down as his breathe was exhale. He started to open his mouth slowly to speak.

"I'm the lord the*"

_**Knowing that the person he loved was the lord of Hell, Taiyo also had to face that he was dead. But why and how did he? He couldn't remember a thing happened before. Wait for the next chapter to find out, and remember R&R!**_

**(*) – William Shakespeare language for the word 'here'**


	2. What Now?

"Explain now, Kyousuke. WHERE the hell are we?" Taiyou pointed his index finger at the navy blue, with no mercy of course. It's been 3 hours that he had to deal the fact that he's now living with the taller boy; he only allowed coming back to earth 3 times a year. And worse, the ex-SEED planned this up.

"Dude calm DOWN, it's not like you're in hell" But after Kyousuke said those words, he slapped this mouth. HOW could HE forget that there are in Hell right now, he could saw the 'wtf?' look from the orange-blonde sitting beside him. He inhaled and exhaled, hesitated to open his mouth to spoke.

"Okay … first off, I'm dead" Taiyo pushed himself towards the wall after hearing that, he loved a ghost? The ex-captain of Arakumo Gakuen felt like banging his head on the wall for a moment, this is getting really awkward if he asked more questions.

"Second, you'll know my feelings" The other boy muttered the words out, but it wasn't loud enough for Taiyou to hear. And Kyousuke glad that he didn't, well, it's still too soon for that right? He wanted to let the blonde feel for a little longer **(A/N: yeah right Kyou)**.

"Oh never mind-"

**BANG!**

That loud explosion shot up out of nowhere, giving both of them creeps. Smokes came up surrounding the whole living room; a boy appeared up in a butler suits and grayish eyes. He looked like he was 23 already, but then who is he anyway?

"Master, I'm sorry for the explosion. The new patch got lost in the lobby" the man apologizes and ran away. What did he mean by new patch? Well, ghosts that what he mean is. The people who had just send away from Earth, like … dead.

"It's ok Sebastian, finish your work" Kyousuke calmly replied back and shooed the grayish away as quickly as possible.

"Um … ano … who is he?" Taiyo sweat dropped as he asked the question. The navy blue head turn around with a serious look, giving the orange blonde shivered to the spine. It creeps him up, really it did.

"Amemiya Taiyo, stay here for 10 minutes or else you'll get in trouble." He said before he left the room, Taiyo pouted.

'He still the same isn't he?' The ex-captain of Arakumo Gakuen sighed. He looked around the room, trying to finds something play with as the time plies. But for the whole time, as Kyousuke came back. He found Taiyo sleeping on the couch, holding all of his … manga …

'Taiyo …' the blue head sighed as he came closer to the sleeping figure in front of him, he looked over the mangas. Most of it were Magi, but some of them were Junjou Romantica … (if anyone know this then … yeah)

'Uh Oh' the younger Tsurugi's face faded away, he started to collected all of his collection and put it back. With double lock this time, so Taiyo if you want to red it then … tried to open the lock.

But what Tsurugi doesn't know was that Taiyo saw the huge secret he was hiding.

"Kyou? Why are you hiding those manga?"

Before he could said a word

Kyousuke face turned pale.

**Aoi: I know I know ITS Short, but at least you have this chap! R&R**


	3. The Unknowed Feelings

The duo stared at each other, but Kyousuke quickly looked away. Keeping the staring orange-blonde away from him, he doesn't want to answer the question. Or he _couldn't _tell him, the navy blue head inhale and exhale quietly. And he turned around; he still can saw the dead serious gaze from the bright blue pair of eyes of the other boy.

"I can't tell you"

"Why then?"

That dead serious gaze just kept increasing onto the blue head; he couldn't help but blush a little. Staring at the person he loved was something that is very hard, his pale skin that brighten up by the lights, his yellowish seductive pair of eyes had made Taiyo given up and turned away trying to hide his blush with a big purple pillow right in front of him, he couldn't help it but though about how Kyousuke could actually be a 'Bishounen'. (A/N: every Otaku know what this word means)

"Because it's too complicate for both me and you" Kyousuke replied with a faint smile on his face, he wasn't that please to answer that question. It wasn't something he wanted to be asked anyway.

"Complicated?" What's complicated more than the fact that he couldn't know something? Why it's so important to Kyou?

"Oh Kyou, if you're trying to hide the 3th manga of Junjou Romantica then you fail. I read IT already!" Taiyo blurted out, waving his hands with a smirk.

But … the reactions of the navy-blue head was …

"You read WHAT!"

Ok our life's end here …

* * *

'_Boss I'm not feeling well, we should stop this for a while' the narrator whispered to the director of the movie, making him pissed off._

'_HELL NO!' _

'_But-'_

'_No'_

'_Please?'_

'_I said no'_

'_Fine'_

* * *

So let's go back to our story then, shall we?

* * *

Kyousuke was mad; no he was furious, no he was pissed off … okay that's not the correct answer. HE'S WAS ABOUT TO KILL SOMEONE ON EARTH!

"Kyou! CALM DOWN!" Taiyo pushed the other boy back to the sofa as he nearly cut the string of life (if anyone remembers Hercules by Disney) of a random person he found. The room that they were in was filled with strings of lives, and there were so many types of scissors there that you couldn't count them all!

The orange blonde was trying to touch one of the scissors, well, it look so mysterious that force you to touch them.

"Taiyo don't touch them" Kyousuke stared at the orange blonde with the same cold voice he had before; Taiyo knew that his friend was not 'happy' of what he gonna do next.

"Fine Mr. Emo" after he said the sentence, he ran off

Ok, someone might be dead here.

"OI!" Kyousuke followed the orange blonde as he speed up, well, you can imagine this happen … right?

"Hahaha Kyousuke, you're so slow!" Said the ex-captain of Arakumo Gakuen aka the annoying brat we all know about.

If you could imagine best friends chasing each, then fall down and laugh. Then you are … um … a little bit … wrong here …

"Kyo?" Taiyou turned around, but the only he saw was the navy-blue head walking towards him calmly. With his very famous death glare and smirk, just like old days, but this time … it was filled with sadness in it. You could hear sobbing, the sobbing were very clear; he had broken down and started crying.

"Kyou! Are you okay?" The orange blonde quickly ran towards his friend (Friend? Yeah right)

It took Kyousuke a moment to calmed down and started to open his mouth and talk …

"No, not when I didn't tell you the truth!"

"What truth?"

"I like …"

.

.

.

"You"

**BUAHAHAHA, CLIFF HANGER I'M SO EVIL HAHAHA!**


End file.
